The present invention relates to a new and distinct Solidago plant, botanically known as Solidago hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘BARSOLMAG’.
The new Solidago plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The objective of the program is to create and develop new Solidago plants with attractive inflorescences.
The new Solidago originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on Jun. 1, 2009 of a proprietary selection of Solidago hybrida identified as code number SO-0007, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Solidago hybrida identified as code number SO08-000042-020, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Solidago plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands on Jun. 1, 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new Solidago plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands since Jan. 1, 2012, has shown that the unique features of this new Solidago plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.